


Golden Dreams

by blackmarketbeauty



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is lonely, Bill plays piano for a little bit, Dancing, Dipper doesnt know how to dance, M/M, Oneshot, Short, a little gay, a lotta fluff, good dreams are good, sorry boys, theres only one kiss, this is the purest thing ive ever done in my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmarketbeauty/pseuds/blackmarketbeauty
Summary: Dipper knew he as dreaming, he had to be. The only thing he could see was a door, illuminated by the light behind it. He was wary as he opened it, just in case. He was met with a ballroom, light reds and golden hues complimented each other perfectly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest listening to the Howl's Moving Castle theme while you read! It's the song I wrote to.

Dipper knew he as dreaming, he had to be. The only thing he could see was a door, illuminated by the light behind it. He was wary as he opened it, just in case. He was met with a ballroom, light reds and golden hues complimented each other perfectly. As he walked in he barely noticed his outfit had changed to a simple suit, he was too busy staring at everything. 

Dipper heard a piano start to play and turned in the direction of the sound. There sat someone who looked so familiar, yet he knew he had never seen their face before. The blonde's eyes were closed, his hair fell over his face as he played, he had golden freckles and was dressed smartly. 

The stranger stood up from the piano, it was silent only for a second before Dipper heard other instruments and a band appeared, all dressed in red and gold. Dipper was startled when he noticed a woman and her partner almost bump into him as they danced. 

The blonde made his way to Dipper and extended his hand with a smile, Dipper politely took it and he pulled him close, Dipper wasn't much of a dancer and he hoped the other wouldn't notice, thankful he was lead. 

Dipper noticed his eyes were a vibrant blue, something he had seen in his dreams for a long time but had never seen who they belonged to. His dancing lead made him almost seem as graceful as the others he saw dancing. His cheeks were hot, he hoped they didn't see him constantly slip up. 

The blonde chuckled when he accidentally stepped on his feet, Dipper looked up at him and whispered a quick apology but he just shrugged, a wide smile on his face. He heard the same piano tune he did at the start, but it was followed by something more upbeat before returning to its waltz like theme. Dipper could barely keep up with the others but his partner made sure he did. 

Dipper almost fell, but his partner pulled him back up gracefully. He seemed amused at his inability to dance. Dipper had noticed a brick like pattern on the ends of the blonde's coat. He immediately thought of the worst and looked back up to the other. 

"Bill?" Dipper asked in a hushed tone, the other simply winked. Dipper's heart skipped a beat. 

"You're not much of a dancer are you kid?" 

"It is you-" Bill kept his head up, the same smile still prominent. He pulled Dipper close to him and whispered something about keeping up. Once again the music picked up and Dipper was so confused he barely noticed. 

The music died down and everyone just disappeared, it was only him and the demon in the room. Bill's breathing was fast, Dipper took a moment to catch his breath and watched as Bill made his way back to the piano, this time to sit on it rather than play it. The silence was oddly comforting. 

"I don't understand what this was" 

"Can't have a little fun every now and again?" 

"No I mean, why would you do it?" 

Bill shrugged, he crossed his legs and looked at Dipper as if waiting for more questions, questions he knew Dipper would ask. 

"How did you manage all of this?" 

"It was exhausting, my powers not what it used to be since you know, made of stone" Bill chuckled and Dipper raised his eyebrows. "I wanted to do it, you seemed stressed and lonely to say the least" 

"I can't dance" 

"Oh I know but, I think you'll find you feel much better" 

"You're right I guess" Dipper mumbled. He still didn't understand the demon's motives. Bill sighed, putting his hand up in what seemed defeat. 

"Look, maybe I was feeling a little lonely as well, I tried to visit you multiple times but your dreams are so... unorganised I could barely keep up" 

"I just cant believe- wouldn't you normally have tried to kill me or something?"

"Yeesh kid, take away my only company? That's harsh" Dipper walked towards the demon more as the conversation grew. Bill tended to dodge anything related to what he had done all those years ago and instead found joy in just hearing Dipper speak.

"I'm coming back to Gravity Falls soon, Mabel is too maybe I can find the time to visit you" 

"That would be lovely when you do could you bring something to read to me? It's been a while I kind of miss the simple things" 

"Of course" Dipper laughed, Bill smiled at him. 

"You're gonna wake up soon, it's almost ten and Mabel keeps poking you" Bill couldn't help but admire the brunette's little smile, he nodded at Bill. 

"I guess I will see you soon" 

"I can't wait" Bill replied simply "Oh and Dipper?"

"Yeah?" 

"You're an excellent dancing partner" The kiss was quick, Dipper's cheeks were a deep red, Bill's almost the same shade. 

Dipper woke up with a smile on his face, his cheeks more of a light pink. Mabel poked him once more and he sat up. 

"Whoa someones happy!" She looked like she had just woken up herself yet she was so cheerful. Dipper nodded. 

"I had a good dream that's all" Mabel clapped her hands together and begged him to tell her about it all the way down the stairs. Dipper promised he would tell her after breakfast, their parents equally confused at how unusual it was to see Dipper up so early.


End file.
